


A Harry/Draco Story

by HansonPhreek



Series: 10 Kisses [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: The story of Harry/Draco though the tales of ten different types of kisses.Notes:Inspired by something I saw on pinterest. Each chapter is based on one of the kisses described in the pin. The description can be found at the beginning of each part.





	1. The Hesitant Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The type of kiss where their lips touch a brush against each other's a few times, breath fanning across each other's faces as one waits for the other to make a move.”

Harry joined the group of students in the 8th year common room. They sat on the floor in a semi-circle around the fireplace. Nearly the entire year had returned and when it had been announced that the 8th years from all houses would be sharing living space, it was decided that a meeting would take place to discuss some ground rules.

“Alight,” Hermione began, taking charge, “Now that everyone is here we can begin. Since we will be sharing this new dorm for the course of the year, we should set some rules so that everyone has a good year.”

No one objected to Hermione's assumed leadership, including the one Slytherin that had returned, and this fact alone spoke volumes about the post-war changes in everyone. The bushy-haired brunette conjured up some parchment, a quill and ink before scrawling across the top “Common Room Rules.” She looked expectantly around the room, not wanting to make the first suggestion.

It was Hannah Abbott that spoke first. The Hufflepuff slowly raised one hand before taking a deep breath and suggesting, “I think the first one should be something like no fighting.”

A brief discussion ensued about what exactly constituted fighting and what could be done instead. Finally, an agreement was reached and their first rule was written down. The meeting continued in this manner until there were ten well-though-out guidelines on the parchment.

“Now, I think everyone should sign the bottom, agreeing to abide by these rules,” Hermione said as she quickly read over the list, checking for any missed spelling errors. “I'll start.” She signed her name then passed it to her right. The parchment was signed by each student before Hermione pinned it to the large notice board between the doors leading to the two different sets of rooms.

“Grand,” Seamus grinned mischievously. “Now that that's taken care of, what's say we break the ice by playin' a wee game?”

“What did you have in mind?” Harry asked, knowing Seamus's ideas were sometimes a bit...unusual.

The sandy blond chuckled. “Truth or dare.”

There were murmurs of agreement from everyone in the room. “Brilliant. Let's start with...Anthony. Truth or dare?”

The Ravenclaw student weighed his options. “Truth.”

Seamus pretended to think for a moment. “Which professor have you fantasized about?”

Anthony blushed but took a deep breath and answered quietly. “McGonagall.” There were laughs and nods of agreement before he turned to another classmate. “Ernie, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to...” he paused to think, “sing 'happy birthday' to Padma and Pavarti.”

Ernie furrowed his eyebrows. “But it's not even their birthday...is it?”

The twins giggled. “No. It's not even close!”

“Just do it,” Anthony urged.

“Alright,” Ernie agreed. He cleared his voice and began singing.

The game progressed steadily at the evening continued. As the time got later, and the truths and dares got more intimate, the 8th years started heading off to their respective dorms. 

“Hermione, truth or dare?” Ron asked his girlfriend.

Hermione figured that it would be safe, since she trusted Ron completely and answered, “Truth.”

Ron grinned. “What's your most secret sexual fantasy?”

Hermione flushed immediately. “Ron!” The redhead simply shrugged and looked at her expectantly. She stood up, took a steadying breath and answered. “I've always wanted to have sex in the restricted section.” She turned towards the dorms. “And on that note, good night.”

Ron contemplated his girlfriend's answer for a moment, wondering if he could make that happen for her. Seamus looked speculatively around at the small group remaining. It was just him, Dean, Ron, Harry, and Draco Malfoy. He grinned widely. “Since she left before she asked the next player, I suppose I'll have to take over. Harry, truth or dare?”

Harry hesitated, not sure if he should trust his housemate. “Dare,” he answered after a moment.

If possible, Seamus's grin got even wider. “I dare you to,” he took a dramatic pause,” kiss Malfoy.”

Harry, Ron and Draco immediately objected. “I can't kiss _him_.”

“But...WHAT?”

“There's _no way_ that's happening!”

Dean watched in amusement as Seamus waited patiently for the other students to stop talking over each other. “Bloody brilliant, mate,” Dean mumbled to his friend.

“Thanks,” Seamus beamed. He cleared his throat and then there was silence. “That's the dare. Take it or leave it.”

Harry frowned. If he chose to not go through with it he would be teased mercilessly for being a coward. If he did do it, well, he'd probably still be teased mercilessly. But at least he would be able to hold his head high. And was he a Gryffindor or wasn't he? “Alright, fine,” Harry sighed after a minute.

Draco watched in shock and mild horror as Harry crawled across the carpet between them. “And just what the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Potter?”

Harry knelt in front of him. “My dare.” He took a deep breath and leaned into the blond. Draco inhaled a silent gasp before quickly pressing his lips tightly together. Harry brushed his lips against Draco's lightly, hesitantly. Draco breathed out slowly, his breath fanning across Harry's face as he waited. The moment stretched out as their lips didn't _quite_ meet, both waiting for the other to move.

Ron watched in horror, making a move to pull Harry back. Seamus grabbed his arm to keep him from actually doing it as he and Dean watched the two past rivals in fascination. Finally, Harry screwed up enough of that famous Gryffindor courage to fully press his lips against Draco's.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Ron broke free of Seamus's grip and grabbed the back of Harry's t-shirt. “Enough! I'm about to hurl.” Harry moved backwards, watching as Draco turned his face away to hide the slight pink tinge in his cheeks.

Draco stood up and turned away from the four Gryffindors. “I'm going to bed. Before Finnegan has any more brilliant ideas involving me,” he huffed, scowling once more.

Seamus and Dean glared at Ron as Draco walked away. Ron looked back at them in confusion. “What?” Ron asked.

Harry was oblivious to his friends as he watched Draco's retreating form with a dazed expression on his face. He slowly reached up to touch his lips lightly. He wasn't sure what to call the sudden fluttering in his stomach, but he knew that he'd give anything to feel it again.


	2. The Unbreakable Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The type of kiss that really shouldn't be happening; it's a mistake but you just can't find yourself able to pull away.”

Draco's thoughts had been hijacked. For the past two weeks the only thing on his mind was unruly black hair, startling green eyes, and the gentle brush of lips against his own. He didn't understand how anyone had been able to break past his occulmency shields to keep him so distracted. Or even _why_ someone would want to do it in the first place. 

Sure, he'd been on the wrong side of the war. But he'd had no choice. He had been forced into that position and, after his trial, everyone knew that. His story had been told in front of the Wizengamot and then in the Daily Prophet. So he'd been able to return to Hogwarts with the other 8th years with a minimum of fuss. He was the only Slytherin to return, the others opting to just move on with their lives by finding jobs, leaving the country altogether, or taking their NEWTs without finishing school.

He had thought he would be safe but now he was sure someone was plotting against him. Though why they would need to fill his mind with thoughts of a certain Gryffindor to hurt him he wasn't really sure. It seemed like an odd start to any sort of revenge plot but he wouldn't discount anything unusual as a possible threat. Not that thinking of Harry frequently was unusual; he'd spent six years thinking of little else after all. But he'd figured that since the war was over and he and Harry were no long really enemies these thoughts would stop altogether. 

Draco made his way through the castle after Transfiguration, his thoughts once again on that first night of the year and the kiss that he couldn't seem to forget. As he turned a corner on the second floor he ran head long into another student. “Sorry,” he mumbled, eyes not even bothering to look up to see who he'd collided with. He stepped to the side and made to keep walking.

“Draco,” a familiar voice gasped.

Draco's attention, and eyes, snapped up immediately and he turned to face none other than, “Potter.”

The brunet stood there awkwardly for a moment, biting his lip. Draco found his eyes drawn down to the sight and he was suddenly unable to look away. Finally, Harry spoke as he stepped closer to Draco. “I probably shouldn't do this, but...” 

The sentence hung unfinished in the air between them as Harry grabbed Draco by the front of his robes and pulled him close, crashing their lips together. Draco gasped at the unexpected move, allowing the other man to deepen the kiss. Harry explored Draco's mouth thoroughly, the hand not on Draco's robes wrapping around the blond's waist.

Draco agreed with Harry, they really shouldn't be doing this. But he found himself unable to pull away and without really knowing what he was doing Draco's arms wound their way around Harry, one finding it's way into his surprisingly silky dark locks. Draco realized as his tongue joined in on the exploration that after two weeks of no thoughts other than that first hesitant kiss this one was a welcome development. He swirled his tongue around Harry's, drawing a soft moan from the Gryffindor.

They continued kissing for what felt like hours, though was probably really only a few minutes, before they had to come up for air. Harry rested his forehead against Draco's as they both panted lightly. “What is this?” Harry asked in a near whisper.

“I don't know.” Draco admitted, just as quietly. “Just shut up and kiss me, Potter.”

“Harry,” the brunet corrected, staring intently into his eyes.

Draco swallowed against a suddenly dry throat. “Harry,” he agreed, nodding very slightly. Harry smiled softly before pressing their lips together again. Draco wondered if he should keep encouraging this. Whatever was happening between them really should be sorted out, but as Harry ran his tongue along Draco's bottom lip he realized he didn't really care about coming up with a label as long as they got to continue doing this.


	3. The Breathtaking Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It's the kiss that you can't do anything for a few seconds after. You keep your eyes closed with your mouth agape as you try to let your mind process what happened.”

Harry sat in Charms class, not paying any attention to Professor Flitwick. He had eyes only for a certain blond Slytherin. Not that he _needed_ to pay attention. Ever since the end of the war, he'd found school and all the work that came with it to be surprisingly easy. He figured that now that he was no longer fighting for his life he had more room in his brain to learn whatever people through at him. Plus, he seemed more powerful than ever and learning new spells took next to no effort for him. Give him a brief overview of the theory, teach him the wand movement and incantation, and then stand back. It rarely took more than two attempts to be successful, and by the fifth he could do it non-verbally. Then, given just a few more minutes he could most likely do it wandlessly as well.

That was the other thing, he rarely needed his wand anymore. As he performed the charm Flitwick asked them to practice lazily with just a twitch of his fingers he wondered just how much that piece of Voldemort that had lived in him all those years had really held him back. Many people, upon hearing his tale, assumed that he would have been _more_ powerful with that bit of evil in him, but it was just the opposite. The darkness of Voldemort's soul prevented him from reaching his full potential. He figured he was just _too_ good, too _pure_ for that bit of evil and the only way the two sides could reconcile themselves was a sort of truce in which Harry couldn't access his full power.

Of course this was mostly Hermione's theory. She'd spent years watching him and saw the change in him almost before he had. They'd discussed it many times over the months after the Final Battle and could agree on one thing. Harry was certainly much more powerful now than he had been before. 

But none of that mattered to Harry as he watched Draco struggle with the spell. There was another thing that Harry couldn't fully understand. While he was sudden;y so successful, Draco was struggling to keep up. The blond had always been one of the top students in their year, falling just slightly behind Hermione, but now he seemed unable to preform any of the new spells without an obscene amount of hard work. He never gave up but he was always the last one to successfully cast a new spell. Even Neville was performing better. Draco was still top in potions though, so Harry guessed that was at least something positive about whatever changes had happened to the Slytherin. 

Harry had always spent far too much time watching Draco and it seemed that he hadn't gotten over that habit. Though he supposed that watching him for something other than suspicion was a positive development in their relationship. Not that you could really call whatever was happening with them a relationship. They'd kissed a few times. But considering that they used to hate each other, this was a big change. Harry considered this development as he continued to watch the blond practice.

Their first kiss had been because of a dare but it had changed everything. Their second kiss had been surprising even for him and he'd been the one to initiate it. They'd run into each other and Harry just couldn’t help himself. Draco had look so amazingly beautiful as he distractedly wandered through the halls, bumping into Harry and apologizing without really seeing who he'd bumped into. Hearing Draco's shock at having run into him had Harry pulling him close without a second thought.

Now, he wanted a repeat of that kiss they hadn't been able to break. He wanted it to be something they could do whenever they wanted. He wanted Draco, flat out. Wanted to be Draco's....well, whatever he could be. Friend with benefits, lover, boyfriend, whatever. Anything and everything Draco would allow. But he wasn't sure how to convey this to the Slytherin. He hadn't even been able to tell his best friends about his growing affection for Draco, how was he supposed to tell _Draco_ about it?

Harry didn't even notice when class ended. As the other 8th years gathered up their belongings Harry continued to watch Draco, who was still trying to cast the charm. “Harry, you coming mate?” Ron asked as he and Hermione stood next to him. Harry didn't really notice him. Hermione smiled fondly at him and dragged Ron away mumbling about giving Harry a little space to figure something out. “Figure what out?” Ron asked in confusion as Hermione pulled him from the room.

_Figure what out, indeed_ Harry thought idly. A moment later he noticed that he was alone in the charms classroom with Draco. Even Flitwick had left, though Harry wasn't sure where anyone had gone. Draco was lost in his own little world as he cast the spell again, still unsuccessfully. Harry stood and moved over to the blond. He sat down next to Draco, still watching him. Draco didn't seem to notice him for a long moment and Harry wondered why he hadn't left with his best friends. 

Then finally Draco looked up, surprised to find Harry sitting there so close. “Harry?” Draco wondered quietly, tilting his head just slightly.

Harry smiled at him and placed a hand on the blond's pale cheek. “Don't move,” Harry breathed, leaning in slowly. Draco's eyes flitted shut just before their lips met. Neither made a move to deepen the kiss. Harry felt that fluttering in his stomach again and spent a moment wondering, once more, just what it meant. After a moment that seemed to stretch for eternity, Harry pulled back. Draco's eyes stayed closed and his mouth hung open just slightly. Draco seemed to be holding his breath as Harry pulled back.

After a few seconds Draco slowly opened his eyes and his grey ones met Harry's green. “I...I don't know...” Draco stuttered breathlessly.

Harry took a steadying breath. “I want you Draco.” The blond swallowed thickly. “However you'll take me.”

Draco's eyes flickered shut again and this time it was the Slytherin that leaned into him. He brushed their lips together and he spoke. “I want you to be mine. Only mine.” He pressed their lips together before Harry could respond, in another breathtaking kiss.

Harry threaded the fingers of one hand into Draco's long blond hair and knew in that moment that he never wanted to let go of Draco. Maybe, just maybe, that fluttering feeling was something important. Something big. And Harry looked forward to figuring out just exactly what it was, with Draco by his side.


	4. The In The Moment Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe it's in the middle of an argument, or you just looked too damn beautiful not to kiss, but their lips were hot against yours and it felt too good to stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy exposition Batman! This one got a bit away from me...

Draco was surprised that being in a relationship with Harry was so easy. He figured that the war had softened both of their temperaments quite a bit. They still disagreed with some regularity but they no longer fought over every little thing nor had they threatened to hex each other in many months.

They didn't exactly hide their relationship, but they didn't shout about it on the rooftops either. They ate their meals at their separate house tables but Draco _did_ move to sit with Harry, and by extension Ron and Hermione, during their shared classes. The only time they showed each other nay affections, aside from when they were alone in one or the other's dorm, was in the 8th year Common Room, where they spent most evenings curled up together on one of the couches near the fireplace.

Another surprising thing was how well Draco fit in with all of Harry's friends. He and Ron mostly ignored one another but he had come to appreciate the redhead's skill at chess and could occasionally be found in a heated match on lazy Sunday afternoons. Hermione, he found, was extremely easy to like. After the initial awkwardness caused by their not-so-friendly past, which Draco apologized for on numerous occasions, they quickly discovered a mutual love for all things book related. They could often be found having deep conversations about various pieces of classic literature, including the muggle books that Hermione introduced him to.

Even Neville, Seamus and Dean had been able to find something they had in common with Draco and formed tentative friendships with him over the two months he and Harry had been involved. Ginny Weasley had been a particularly difficult nut to crack, convinced that this fling, as she put it, between him and Harry was just a silly phase and that she and Harry were still destined to be together. After spending several weeks of evenings in their presence, having been adopted as an honorary 8th year due to her role in the Final Battle, she found she was unable to deny the chemistry between the two men. After she accepted that, just maybe, Harry was truly happy with Draco, she mellowed out and attempted civility whenever they came within fifteen feet of each other. 

The one friend Draco had been most worried about had been the easiest to connect with. Luna Lovegood was a strange girl who accepted Draco into her world immediately with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Draco had tried to apologize to her on many occasions for the atrocities she had experienced at his family home, but she simply assured him that she didn't blame him and then would go off on a tangent about nargles or crumple-horned snorkacks. Eventually he gave up and just accepted the fact that Luna really didn't care about the past. He was secretly his favorite of his new-found friends and he enjoyed whenever she visited their common room greatly.

Draco had worried at first about being open with their relationship at all, concerned that rumors would spread and he would find himself subject to ridicule from the rest of the students as well as the outside world. But after some convincing from not only Harry but Hermione and Luna as well, he gave in. They had assured him that none of the 8th years cared about gossiping anymore and they had been right. After the first time Harry had basically crawled into his lap, kissing him deeply, in the middle of the full Common Room the rest of the 8th years had been shocked but quickly moved to, at a minimum, indifference or, for most, complete acceptance. No one mentioned the exact nature of their relationship outside of the dorm and the rest of the school was under the impression that the former rivals were simply becoming friends.

Draco suspected that the professors at least guessed at the truth but as none of them seemed to object he didn't let this bother him. He hadn't yet worked up the courage to tell his parents about his relationship, though he did manage to tell them that he much preferred men to women. His father's shock was tempered by his mother's acceptance and they all agreed that whatever made Draco happy was for the best.

Draco knew that Harry had told the Weasleys, the closest thing he had to a family, and they had accepted his choice in significant other without hesitation, wanting nothing more than for Harry to be happy. This gave Draco hope for the future and he could almost believe that one day they would be able to live happily ever after. _Almost_.

He did not delude himself into thinking that everyone would be as accepting as Harry's friends and family. He knew that once word got out he would be accused of many things, including manipulating and negatively influencing everyone's favorite hero. It was this thought that plagued him more than he wanted to admit as he sat in their common room.

One evening in mid November it was this thought that once again weighed on his mind as he sat with an open book on the arm of their favorite couch, not reading it but pretending to. Harry lay across the rest of the couch with his head in Draco's lap, dozing lightly after a particularly grueling training session with the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. He absently ran his fingers through the brunet's silky mop of hair as he attempted to not dwell on the uncertainty of their future and focus on the book in front of him. He worried, not for the first time, that he was getting _too_ attached to Harry too quickly.

Harry yawned and gazed up at him sleepily. “What's wrong?” he asked suddenly, brows furrowed slightly.

“Nothing,” Draco deflected, trying to deny any negative thoughts or feelings.

“Then why are you frowning?” Harry reached a hand up to trace his fingers over Draco's lips lightly.

“Just thinking,” Draco said, trying to will his mouth into a smile. It didn't seem to want to cooperate.

Harry sat up and moved closer to him, snuggling against his side. “About what?” he asked curiously.

Draco considered lying, but he had promised himself that he would not do that to Harry. He knew the negative impact of lying on a relationship. He'd spent many years doing that to all those around him and, until a few months ago, he had been alone because of it. “About what will happen when this,” he gestured between them, “gets out. Everyone will hate me.”

Harry hummed softly. “Not everyone. Just look around you, everyone here knows and _they_ don't care.”

Draco looked around. Here he was cuddled up with the Chosen One in a room full of other war heroes and survivors, all of whom knew about his unsavory past, and not a single one of them showed them any interest, negative or otherwise. He looked back at Harry. “Yeah, but--”

“Not but,” Harry interrupted. “No one else matters. What those people out there,” he gestured wildly, a determined glint in his eyes, “think doesn't matter. If they can't see how happy you make me, then fuck them! Don't you dare let them come between us, Draco Malfoy.”

Draco couldn't help it, he grabbed Harry by the back of the neck and crashed their lips together in a searing kiss. Harry's lips were hot against his and it felt too good to stop. But all too soon they had to; Harry pulled back slightly, leaving Draco feeling a bit breathless already. “Do you have any idea what you do to me when you get like this?” Draco gasped out.

“Like what?” Harry asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“All Gryffindor stubbornness and righteousness and stuff.”

Harry chuckled at this. “'And stuff'?” he repeated.

“Oh shut up. You know what I mean,” Draco scowled.

“And what exactly do I do to you?” Harry asked, a mischievous smirk on his lips.

“Come back to my dorm and I'll show you,” Draco whispered huskily into the other man's ear before pulling him in for another demanding kiss.

“Oi!” Ron called from across the room, sounding horrified. “Get a room you two!”

Harry pulled back, twined his fingers with Draco's and grinned over at his best friend. “I think we will.” Ron pretended to gag as Harry stood up, pulling Draco with him and practically dragged the blond toward the Slytherin boy's dorm.

Draco was pretty sure he heard Ron ask Hermione to obliviate him just as they passed through the door leading to the boys dorms and laughed heartily as they kept moving.


	5. The Early Morning Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A kiss that's a wake up call. It's barely even lips touching, it's more like they're kissing your chin because they're so tired in the early morning haze.”

Harry woke slowly one early January morning. He opened his eyes and peered at the window, it wasn't even light out yet. He could just make out a hint of color at the very bottom edge of the window. It must still be very early. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to think back over the past two weeks. He had opted to stay at Hogwarts for Winter Break, not really in the mood to be with the large Weasley family for such a normally happy time when everyone was still dealing with the trauma of the war and the loss of so many lives. When he'd told Draco of his plans, the blond had decided to stay with him, though he claimed it was simply because he hadn't wanted to travel to Morocco with his parents.

The week leading up to Christmas had been spent mostly in their Common Room, snuggled by the fire. They had been the only two 8th years to remain at Hogwarts for the break and they took advantage of the empty dorm to really enjoy their relationship. Harry smiled as he remembered all the admittedly inappropriate things they had gotten up to in the Common Room. They even managed to convince the kitchen elves to serve them many of their meals in the dorm, so they had only ventured out a few times. 

The week after Christmas had been spent in a similar manner, though they had spent several afternoons out on the grounds, flying their brooms around or having snowball fights with the younger students that had remained. All-in-all it had been one of the most memorable breaks Harry had ever had. Last night being the _best_ part of it.

They had been getting more and more intimate over the course of their relationship but had kept it almost exclusively external, except a few fingers here or there and unless you counted mouths. But as the new year had dawned, they had fallen into Harry's bed and finally the moment had felt right. They welcomed in the new year in the most delicious of ways and Harry was now proud to be able to claim he was no longer a virgin, not that he'd be announcing it to the world.

The other thing that made the previous night the best was that Draco had consented to remain with Harry all night. Normal, after they both got off, Draco would spend a short amount of time cuddling in post-orgasm haze before unceremoniously kicking Harry out of his bed and sending him back to the Gryffindor boy's room, claiming he couldn't sleep with another person in his bed. But Harry had expected that the Slytherin was simply not yet comfortable with the idea of them being quite so serious and just needed more time. And it seemed that he had been right. Draco had spent the entire night in Harry's bed and appeared to have slept wonderfully.

Harry turned his head to look over at his lover, still smiling goofily. Harry reached up to gently touch a kiss to Draco's lips. He was pretty sure he missed, catching more of the other man's chin than anything but it didn't matter. Draco's eyes fluttered open anyway and he gave Harry a small smile. “Good morning,” Harry said quietly.

“Mmm, morning,” Draco hummed. “What time is it?”

Harry shrugged as best he could wrapped so tightly with Draco. “Early.”

Draco closed his eyes. “Too early. Go back to sleep.”

Harry watched him as he seemed to slip back into sleep, but leaned up to kiss him again. “I don't wanna sleep.”

Draco hummed again, but didn't say any actual words, returning Harry's kiss sleepily. Harry broke the kiss, yawning. Draco chuckled lightly. “Seems like you're still tired. Sleep more, then we can do whatever you want later.”

“Anything?”

“Yes, anything.”

Harry grinned and snuggled back into Draco's embrace, resting his head on the blond's chest to listen to the rhythmic beating of his heart. “Alright. But don't forget you promised.”

“Mm-hmm,” Draco mumbled before dropping back into dream land.

Harry listened to Draco's heartbeat for a long time before he drifted back to sleep.


	6. The Distracting Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When you are competing, maybe playing video games or something, so you press kisses anywhere available: arms, nose, knees, ears, knuckles, temple. Just anywhere to distract them.”

Draco was _trying_ to concentrate on the chess match he desperately wanted to win. He had been playing against Ron for nearly six months and has only beat him ones, the very first time they had played. He was determined to beat the Weasel, but he found it hard to focus with Harry so thoroughly distracting him.

Harry feathered light kisses along the right side of his jaw as he moved his knight. “Check,” Draco announced with a smirk. Harry moved his mouth to Draco's ear and nibbled lightly on the lobe.

“Ugh, Harry. Do you really have to do that?” Ron whined as he contemplated his next move.

Harry chuckled lightly into Draco's ear before sliding his mouth down to the delicious pulse point hiding just behind some of Draco's fringe and sucked gently. Draco stifled a moan as best he could as Ron made his move. The Slytherin tried to push his boyfriend away, unsuccessfully, before moving another of his pieces.

Harry continued down along Draco's neck, shifting the collar of the blond's shirt so he could reach Draco's collarbones. Draco's eyes fluttered shut as he bit his bottom lip to stop any more noises coming out. “Stop distracting me,” he hissed after a moment.

Harry moved back up to his ear before whispering huskily, “It's our six month anniversary. I want to _celebrate_.”

Draco couldn't stop the groan that escaped when Harry pulled on his earlobe with his teeth. Ron did his best to ignore the couple as he moved his bishop, a triumphant smile forming on his face. Draco batted at Harry again, quickly making a move without really looking at the board.

“Ah-ha!” Ron crowed in delight, moving his king. “Checkmate!”

Draco stood up, dragging Harry with him, and glanced at Ron. “Good game.” He pulled Harry in the direction of his dorm, not even giving Ron a chance to respond. 

Once they were alone, Draco pushed Harry up against his closed door. “Happy anniversary,” Draco whispered before kissing the brunet passionately.


	7. The Can't Let Go Yet Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The type of goodbye kiss when you keep leaving quick pecks on each other's lips but end up pulling each other back for more, which could go on for hours if one of you doesn't finally pull away.”

It was the day of their last NEWT and Harry was glad that they were almost done. The last couple of months had been stressful for everyone as they reviewed and studied for their biggest test yet. And considering the disaster their first several years at Hogwarts had been they had a lot of catching up to do. Harry was looking forward to the end of the day and crawling into bed with his boyfriend as a free man. But first, he had to convince himself to actually leave the room that he had taken to sharing with Draco.

Harry pulled the blond in close for a quick peck. “Good luck today.”

Draco smiled. “You too.” He placed a similar kiss on Harry's lips and then pulled back slightly. But Harry held him tight, gently placing a series of kisses across his face. Draco chuckled lightly. “You'll have to let me go so we can get down to breakfast.”

“I don't wanna,” Harry whined like a petulant child. He kissed Draco's lips again, finally loosening his grip on the other man.

Just as Harry was letting him go, Draco pulled him in close again. After another quick peck Draco spoke, “Me neither.” They shared several more little kisses. “But we really should go.”

“Then let go of me,” Harry mumbled between yet more kisses.

“Only if you let go of me,” Draco replied, pressing his lips against Harry's once more.

“This could go on for hours like this,” Harry laughed. “Not that's I would complain about that.”

“Nor would I,” Draco agreed.

After a few more moments of gentle, sweet kisses Harry sighed. “Alright, on three we both let go. Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

A kiss. “One.”

Another kiss. “Two”

Another kiss. “Three.”

Neither man let go. Harry laughed again. “You were supposed to let go.”

“So were you,” Draco said with a smirk.

They shared a few more kisses. “Ok, seriously this time,”

Draco hummed in agreement, pressing another kiss against Harry's lips. The brunet took a deep breath, kissed Draco with some sense of finality, and forced himself to take a step back. He used his hands, which had been resting on Draco's shoulders, to keep Draco from following him. “We really have to get going,” Harry said, frowning slightly.

“Just one more kiss?” Draco pouted slightly.

“One. More.” Harry said, a hint of a smile on his lips. He leaned in and brushed their lips together, once, twice, three times. Then he took another step back.

“Well, well, Potter. I do believe that was more than one,” Draco smirked again.

Harry blushed lightly, though he wasn't really sure why. “Oh shut up.”

Draco's happy laughter followed him out into the hallway.


	8. The Quick Goodbye Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's the almost late for work kiss when their lips just peck yours, like an unfinished goodbye."

Draco couldn't believe he'd overslept. This was possibly the most important day of his life and he'd almost messed it up already. It was his first day working as an apprentice under the master potioneer at Slug and Jiggers, the apothecary on Diagon Alley. He had approximately 10 minutes to dress, eat, and arrive before he would be late.

Harry rolled over in bed as Draco rushed around the room of the flat they shared in muggle London. Draco threw on the first outfit he found, thankful that he had always organized his clothing by outfits rather than by article of clothing. As he swung his robes around his shoulders Harry climb out of bed and stretched. 

Harry, the lazy bum, had yet to find work. He'd decided at some point during their 8th year that he didn't really want to be an Auror, having had enough of dark wizards to last him two lifetimes (maybe even more). But he had yet to decide on what he would do instead. He'd done well on his NEWTs, just like Draco had, and could pretty much do whatever he wanted. He just had to decide what that was.

Draco had always known he would go into potions and he was thrilled when he'd been offered the apprenticeship at the most popular apothecary in England. He wasn't really sure why the owners had wanted to take him on, knowing his past, but he wasn't going to argue.

He dashed into the kitchen, summoning his shoes as he grabbed a piece of bread and shoved it practically whole into his mouth without even toasting it. As he hopped on one foot to put his shoes on Harry stumbled into the kitchen behind him, filling up the tea pot and setting on the stove to warm up. Draco finished chewing his non-toast and slipped on his other shoe. He patted his pockets to be sure he had his wand before turning to leave. 

Harry was stood in the doorway. The brunet grabbed him around the waist, pressed a quick kiss to his lips and then stepped out his way. Draco couldn't help but smile as he moved over to the fireplace, grabbing a pinch of floo powder.

“Have a good day!” Harry called as Draco tossed the powder into the fire. Draco was whooshed away the next moment, but for the first time since he'd received the owl about the position he was not nervous at all.


	9. The Empty Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When one of you doesn't kiss back. Just the stoic feel of their lips on your. It's empty, like no one even cares anymore.”

Harry wasn't much of a worrier, generally. After the war, he had come to believe that everything happened for a reason and that it was best for everyone involved to just accept it and go with it. So as the summer after their 8th year progressed and Draco seemed to start drifting away from him he tried not to worry about it. The blond had a lot on his plate, so it was only normal for him to seem distant, right?

But as summer turned into fall and Draco continued to pull away from him he couldn't help but start to worry about what it meant for their relationship. Was Draco pulling away because he no longer wanted to be involved with Harry, but just hadn't found the right way to end it? They lived together, it would be hard to simply break it off. Should Harry just confront him about it? Harry was at a loss.

It didn't help that he still hadn't settled onto a career. He had all day to sit around their flat and think and analyze their lives. Their every conversation was picked over in Harry's thoughts as the Gryffindor looked for any hidden clues. Draco seemed, well, not happy. But he didn't seem unhappy either. Just sort of like he was going with the flow. Like this thing between them was just habit and it was easier to just go with it than to change anything. This, more than anything, worried Harry. 

Harry just wanted Draco to be happy. If being with him wasn't enough any more than maybe Harry should just walk away and save them both the possible months of this not-happy complacency. Harry just wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. He hoped he was reading too much into everything. He hoped he was just imagining all this. He just wasn't sure anymore.

But then, it all became glaringly clear to him one day in the middle of October. It was one of Draco's rare days off and they had planned an outing to Muggle London, just wanting to spend a day together without being hounded by the press or running into one of Harry's many fans. They spent the morning walking through a beautiful park and then had a picnic lunch under a large oak tree. They chatted about everything and nothing. But something still felt off to Harry. He had hoped to get the answer to his worries this day and it seemed like he was on the cusp of discovering the truth.

“And then he just dropped the package and ran!” Draco laughed, coming to the end of a story about a customer. “I suppose we'd shocked him a bit _too_ much.”

Harry chuckled along with him and leaned in to press their lips together. Draco didn't react. He didn't kiss back. He didn't Draco's lips just pressed back stoically, almost as if he just didn't even care anymore. Harry knew then that he had his answer. He pulled back, frowning slightly. Draco eyed his curiously, obviously noticing Harry's change in demeanor. Harry sighed quietly. “Draco, I...I think we need to see other people.”

Draco looked shocked for a quick moment before he schooled his features into a blank stare. “Oh. OK then.” He nodded once. “Right.”

Harry took a deep breath. “Um, I'll just get my stuff and...um, go stay at the Burrow or something.”

“No, Harry. I'll move out.” Draco offered, waving his wand to pack up their picnic.

Harry shook his head. “Don't be silly. I've got plenty of places to go. You don't. You keep the flat. I'll be fine.” He stood, suddenly unsure what to say next.

Draco simply nodded, standing as well. “Fine. I'll give you some time to pack then.” 

Harry nodded as well, staring at the ground, willing himself to not spill any tears. He took another deep breath and, without even a glance at the Slytherin, apparated away.


	10. The Post-Break-Up Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The kiss that catches you both off-guard, but says 'I miss you', 'I'm sorry', and 'please love me again' all at once without any words being spoken.”

After the break-up, Draco went through the motions of his life but didn't really feel anything. He felt at loss as to what happened. He didn't understand the sudden ending to the relationship. He wasn't sure what had happened. Had he done something wrong? He just had no idea. But he knew it was one of the worst things to have happened to him, ever. 

He spent most of his time away from the flat he had once shared with Harry, refusing to move out but not wanting to remember all the good times they'd shared there. He threw himself into his work and, when he was forced to leave, spent his free time with Pansy. Usually at some bar or another. Pansy encouraged him to move one, to hook-up with anyone and everyone, to live his life like the uncaring teen he never got to be. She certainly was. But he just couldn't. He didn't want that. He only wanted one thing and apparently he couldn't have that. So he lived his life in a daze, attempting to forget the hurt by keeping himself busy.

It was about six months later that he saw Harry again. He hadn't been surprised that he had never seen Harry before then, they had always been good at know where the other was, so avoiding each other was easy. But this night it was impossible to do that. It was the two year anniversary of the end of the war and Hogwarts was holding a remembrance ball. Everyone that had been at the final battle was going to be there and Draco couldn't refuse to attend. He may have been on the wrong side but he'd been a integral part of the war. He couldn't just ignore the facts.

He knew Harry would be there. How could Harry _not_ be there? He was the Savior after all. Draco just hoped that he could keep himself composed throughout the night. He'd found himself unable to keep as tight a control over his emotions since their break-up. He just had to make it through one night, he kept reminding himself. One night.

He dressed in his nicest robes and arrived at the appointed apparition point exactly on time. He walked the lantern lit pathway up to the school in silence, taking deep calming breaths to steady himself. When he entered the Great Hall his eyes were immediately drawn to that all too-familiar head of messy dark hair. Harry was standing near the raised stage, chatting quietly with Headmistress McGonagall. As Draco watched, Harry's head turned and their eyes met. Draco's heart thudded in his chest and he felt as if he wanted to cry. He took a shaky breath and forced himself to turn away.

He made his way around the edge of the room, looking for a place to hid himself. Several people attempted to engage him in conversation, but he brushed them all off. Finally the found a semi-dark corner and attempted to disappear into it. His eyes were drawn repeatedly to Harry as the Gryffindor made his way through the crowds, stopping every few feet to talk with yet another important person. Draco couldn't take it anymore and closed his eyes, wishing not for the first time that he could just go home already. Well, not home, just go anywhere but here.

A few minutes later Draco felt someone step close to him. He couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes though, not caring who it was. However, his eyes flew open when lips pressed against his. His vision was taken up with bright green eyes and round frames and Draco practically melted into the kiss. He tried to put all of his feelings into the press of his lips against Harry's. He tried to make it say 'I miss you', 'I'm sorry', and 'please love me again' all at once.

After a few moments, Harry pulled back and rested his forehead against Draco's. Their breath mingled as they both tried to come up with the words to express themselves. Finally, Draco's voice broke through in a near silent whimper, “Please.”

This seemed to spur Harry on and the brunet smiled sweetly before placing another gentle kiss on Draco's lips. “I love you,” he breathed after pulling back again.

Draco's heart nearly stopped. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't seem to find the words for a moment. Then, finally he spoke, though what he said surprised him. “Then why did you leave me?” His question was so full of hurt that it alone nearly broke his heart again.

Harry closed his eyes and blushed slightly. “I,” he swallowed and seemed to force himself to look back at Draco. “I didn't think you wanted me anymore. But I can't stay away from you anymore. I can't stop loving you. Just, I don't know. Just tell me you don't feel the same and I'll leave. I'll never see you again. I'll--”

Draco cut his rambling off with a finger pressed lightly against his lips. Harry tilted his head slightly, confused. “Shut up, Potter.” He pressed their lips together in a searing kiss for a long moment before resting their foreheads together again. “I love you too.”

Harry's grin was like the sun, warm and blinding in its brightness. Draco couldn't help himself, he leaned in again and kissed the other man. Harry kissed him back passionately. A few moments later someone cleared their throat behind them They broke apart and Draco looked over Harry's shoulder to see Hermione standing there grinning at them. “I'm glad you too have finally pulled your heads out of your arses.” She chuckled lightly. “Get out of here, I'll run interference.”

Harry turned and grinned at his best friend. “Thanks 'Mione!” Harry turned back to Draco. “Hold on.” Harry wrapped his arms around the blond, screwed up his face in concentration and apparated them away.

Draco gasped as they landed in the bedroom of the flat. “Did you just...?”

Harry grinned and nodded. “I've been practicing with my wandless magic.”

“But, we were in Hogwarts. That should have been impossible.”

Harry shrugged. “I always did like to break the rules.” He chuckled lightly. “Now, enough talking.” He pulled Draco in as close as possible and kissed his shock away, replacing it with warmth, love and a fair bit of lust.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of doing multiple couples. If you'd like to seem a particular one, leave me a comment. Any pairing is fair game! M/M, F/F, M/F, threesomes and moresomes, I'm willing to try it all!


End file.
